Drăcul
Drăcul '(released outside of North America under the title '''Drăcul: Endarkened Blood)' 'is an upcoming 2022 supernatural horror film directed by Andres Muschietti and co-produced by Muschietti and his sister Barbara, from a screenplay by Drew Goddard and Neil Cross (the latter had worked with the Muschiettis previously on the 2013 horror film ''Mama) A collaboration between New Line Cinema's Picturehouse in the US and German company Constantin Film, Drăcul is set to be released by Warner Bros. Pictures in the United States on November 13, 2022. It is an adaptation of Bram Stoker's 1897 novel Dracula ''and stars Ola Rapace, Dakota Blue Richards, Daniel Brühl, Jessica Henwick, Richard Madden, Sam Riley, Arsher Ali, Sophie Okonedo, Christina Cole and Ciarán Hinds. Overview Following his involvement on Warner Bros.' ''It ''and ''It: Chapter Two, ''Muschietti expressed interest in working with the studio on a new adaptation of the Bram Stoker horror novel ''Dracula. Synopsis In the autumn of 1906, the blackest evil lands at the heart of English aristocracy as a fifteenth century Wallachian warlord instigates a reign of terror. A loose-knit group of his victims must band together under oath to hunt down the immortal creature before he claims his vengeance upon those who cursed him in a past life. Cast * '''Ola Rapace '''as '''Vlad Drăcul / Vladislav Szilágyi: '''The principal antagonist of the film based on the character conceived by Bram Stoker; a four-hundred year old ''upir, ''former member of the ''Societas Draconistarum ''and once powerful voivode of Wallachia who terrorises the small English coastal town of Whitby and later becomes the target of a coalition of hunters out for revenge. This is the only iteration of Dracula presented in film that is not completely or in part based on Vlad Țepeș; instead, much of Rapace's character is influenced by Țepeș' father, Vlad II (also known as Vlad Dracul.) * '''Daniel Brühl '''as '''Magnus Renfield: '''A newly qualified solicitor from London who narrowly escapes from the castle of Drăcul after he discovers his colleague, Jonathan Harker, brutally murdered following his disappearance a month prior. Renfield's mental state is impacted by the terrible event, leading him to be admitted to an asylum in Bucharest. He eventually returns to England to assist in the campaign to destroy Drăcul. * '''Jessica Henwick '''as '''Wilhelmina "Mina" Murray: '''An amateur historian, recently affianced to Jonathan Harker; Mina is the tutor to the young Lucy Warner. After she discovers that her fiancé has been killed by Drăcul, Mina swears vengeance on the bloodthirsty upir. Mina is the one member of the party to piece together the murder of Jonathan, the ''Demeter ''disaster and Lucy Warner's mysterious sickness as all being the doing of Drăcul. * '''Dakota Blue Richards '''as '''Lucy Warner: '''Based on the character of Lucy Westenra from the original novel, Lucy is a nineteen year old socialite and debutante who is courted by Vladislav Szilágyi, a dangerously charismatic eastern European suitor and persona of Drăcul who believes her to be the reincarnation of his slain daughter, Katalin. * '''Richard Madden '''as '''Alasdair Holmwood, Lord Godalming: '''An aristocrat, Alasdair Holmwood is a distant cousin of Lucy Warner and her prospective husband. He joins the party against Drăcul. * '''Ciarán Hinds '''as '''Ibrahim Van Helsing: '''A missionary-turned-exorcist and esoteric practitioner, Ibrahim is descended from Austrian nobility with connections to the ''Societas Draconistarum. ''Whilst studying at a Bucharest asylum, he takes an interest in patient Magnus Renfield. * '''Arsher Ali '''as '''J.R. Seward: '''A physician known to the Warner family. * '''Christina Cole '''as '''Rebecca Holmwood: '''Alasdair Holmwood's sister. * '''TBA '''as '''Jonathan Harker: '''A solicitor and associate of Renfield's who travels to the castle of Drăcul where he is brutally killed. * '''Sophie Okonedo '''as '''Maria: '''The lover of Drăcul and mother of his daughter, Katalin. * '''TBA '''as '''Katalin: '''The nineteen year old daughter of Drăcul; tried for witchcraft and killed by the chivalric order her father served. * '''Sebastian Stan '''as '''Vlad Țepeș: '''The son of Drăcul, resurrected by Lucy at the end of the film.